


Distracting Kaz

by vsulli



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsulli/pseuds/vsulli
Summary: The steps to being able to touch, this marks one of the many





	Distracting Kaz

It had taken years, but Kaz Brekker could honestly say it was worth all the struggle to finally wake up and see Inej still fast asleep curled up at his side. Naked. 

They hadn’t done anything, they still couldn’t get as far as they’d like to go but they could still enjoy each other’s warmth without the barrier that clothes would have created. 

As he looked down at her he smiled at the memory of the night before, the way she laughed as she threw her trousers at him to get his attention off his work and onto her. She’d started stripping when she called him name and he didn’t answer. By just shifting his eyes he could tell when she undid each button of her top, watched it slide down her shoulders leaving her bare from the waist up. She knew he was watching but it didn’t seem to be enough for her. Laying down on his bed she raised her legs straight up in the air to pull her pants off. His hand clutched his pencil a bit tighter with every inch of exposed skin, her legs were always a weak spot for him. All those years of jumping from rooftop to rooftop and done her well. 

“I’m working, Wraith” he forced himself to say, still not fully looking up at her. She seemed to pout and stood back up on the bed, giving him a full view of her.

“Well then stop working on your charts and start working on me,” she said throwing up the waded ball of clothes at him. She let out a luxurious laugh when he sighed and stood up which he couldn’t help but smile at.

“You’re not supposed to bother me when I’m working, Inej.” She just grinned and fell onto her back on the bed, only cocking her head to the side as she watched him join her in her state of undress. 

“I like when you say my name,” she admitted. He already knew this, which is why he chose to only ever call her Wraith unless her name was necessary in the circumstances. This was one of those circumstances and he smirked.

“It’s a beautiful name, Inej,” he made sure to emphasize it this time, earning himself an over exaggerated groan on her part. “Almost as beautiful as who it’s for.” He added finally crawling over her. 

Nights like that weren’t rare for the two of them, it seemed to go like that whenever she was back in the city. She’d coax him out of doing his work, he’d be helpless against her and oblige every single time. He was yet to say no to her. As he looked down at her sleeping form now, he couldn’t help but kiss her exposed shoulder, right above a scar that was slightly raised from her skin.

“I’m surprised you’re still here, Brekker,” she mumbled, eyes still closed and facing away from him. She was right, usually he’d be up and dressed and back at his desk down in his office by the time she woke up. Today, he was too busy admiring her to think about anything else. 

“I shouldn’t be,” he whispered in her ear, he felt her shudder against him and smiled, “I just wanted to-oomph!” He found himself on his back, looking up at the now very awake Inej smiling down at him. “Good morning, Inej.” She let herself rock against his stomach and he let his eyes wonder down.

“You look like a little boy who’s never seen a woman in his life when you do that, Kaz,” she said before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Never one like you, Inej,” he whispered, still transfixed by what was going on on top of him.

This was something new for them. Last night was just kissing and cuddling in bed. This was something else entirely. He’d always wanted to touch her down there, to kiss and taste what was between her legs. But he could never bring himself to ask or try, he’d always just expect Inej to tell him when she was ready for all of that. He guessed that she was ready for awhile, just never had reason to try until now. Her hands rested on his chest as she moved, he didn’t know if he should leave his hands by his side or touch her in some way. He got his answer when she took them in her own and rested them on her hips. 

Feeling himself start to harden under the blanket, he wanted to tell Inej to stop before he did something he wasn’t ready for. Last time she tried to touch him he jumped away, and even though she understood, he couldn’t help but feel ashamed that he couldn’t do what men longed for every hour of the day. 

“Inej,” he said. She only hummed in response. “Inej,” he tried again, but she’d only shut her eyes in response, her hips rocking more furiously than before. “Inej,” he said a third time more firmly, this time his response was a squeak and her jaw going slack before she fell on him trembling from what he could only gape at. “Inej, did you just?”

“I told you I liked when you said my name,” she mumbled into his neck, giving him a small kiss there. He could only stare up at his ceiling, eyes wide and breath going unsteady at the thought of Inej coming completely undone on him. However, he couldn’t bask in it because a knock on the door had Inej on her feet and pulling her clothes on in an instant. 

“What is it?” Kaz called, still watching her button up her top, he didn’t bother hiding his irritation, that was was emotion he allowed his crew to see. 

“Someone here to see you, boss, says it’s important,” a deep voice answered. Kaz wanted to swear but knew that whoever was at the door would be able to hear him. 

“Five minutes, I’ll meet them in my office,” he said. 

Him and Inej just looked at each other, both listening for the retreating footsteps before making a noise. Kaz wanted to scream but Inej looked calm, actually smirking at him. When they finally determined it was okay to speak Inej walked back over to the bed, only offering Kaz a peck on his cheek before making her way to the door. 

“Thank you for that,” she said, “there’s dinner at the mansion if you want to come.” she sounded hopeful but Kaz only frowned. “Well, if you finish your work early then you should come.” With that she walked out, shutting the door behind her leaving Kaz alone in the room. 

Silently he stood, using a towel clean himself off before pulling on fresh clothes to meet whoever was downstairs. Looking back at his unmade bed he sighed, he would have to deal with whoever interrupted their morning, the Dregs needed to learn that their leader wasn’t always going to be around to answer their every call.


End file.
